User talk:Gobba42
Just out of interest, what kinda of empire is it? Who is it led by? Cheers [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 14:08, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Very out of the ordinary.....if Supah allowa it, I'm sure it will be a very intresting read. Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 14:49, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Just out of interest:have you read my EoM articles? Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 14:57, January 22, 2012 (UTC) The theocracy hates anyone whos dosn't think Lorgars a god, no matter how powerful they are. After the republic of dorn, Mort isn't keen on republics.Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 15:13, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hope supah does allow it Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 15:20, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Ever seen Lexu? Pictures coutersy of Great White Shark from batman? A group of them may live there. Also, Its DoW. Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 15:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I can't do it now, due to real life issues. But ill get round to it. Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 15:40, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I approve, go ahead. Make sure that you explain how this Gretchin Republic forms though. Supahbadmarine 17:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. Supahbadmarine 17:15, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Currently I am only working on Ultramar, and I need to get some work done with it. Once I get things under way I am sure that both options would be nice. Supahbadmarine 21:15, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Nah I don't have an EoM faction sorry, I don't write here anymore. I just manage wiki and user problems. |EthanAFOF|Need to tell me something?| 04:24, January 23, 2012 (UTC)Blade bane Why yes I do. Nocturnean Confederacy (EoM). Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 04:46, January 23, 2012 (UTC) How so? The Confederacy is more geared toward isolation, and isn't very willing to ally or interact with xeno. :( Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 16:49, January 23, 2012 (UTC) It more like isolation from all outside influence. The Confederacy is more of a puppet state of Solaris. However, as for banding together for a common purpose, I see nothing wrong with that. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 16:53, January 23, 2012 (UTC) EnM? Wusdat? I tend to forget things so that might explain why I don't recognize the abbreviation.Bladiumdragon 16:56, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah! I knew I recognized that somewhere. No , I don't have one.Bladiumdragon 17:02, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I have a character in progress, but no I don't. Imposter101 18:25, January 23, 2012 (UTC) None that I have added yet. When I get back to work on the Confederacy, I'll let you know. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 18:54, January 23, 2012 (UTC) No thanks, I'm not really even a fan of the Alternate Timeline stuff, its just a side project to me. --Imposter101 19:38, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I have a facton called the Revenant Isocracy (EoM). I doubt they would ally with grots though. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 19:59, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Kranxx1 and Legionarie22 have a copule of EoMs. Look at the EoM main pages empires. That may help you.Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw''']] 20:59, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Nope, got here to late for that. Trulyrandom 23:39, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello! About your request, I dont think that any of my factions are the type so ask for an alliance with Gretchin. However im sure there can be a few wars or encounters. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:01, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I do. The Reformed Peoples' Empire of Embyron (EoM) --Lither My talk My wiki 01:33, January 24, 2012 (UTC) They probably would, and could be a supplier of heavy military gear, for the right price. --Lither My talk My wiki 02:45, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Just about anything without a military purpose can be traded - the government wants to be an economic superpower as well as a military one and are happy to cut any trade deals that can accomplish that - no questions asked. --Lither My talk My wiki 02:54, January 24, 2012 (UTC) A pleasure trading with a worthy ally like yourself. --Lither My talk My wiki